


Lipgloss

by pippinmctaggart



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-01
Updated: 2005-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little bit of PWP was inspired by, and written for, the marvellously sexy and kinky <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://apple-pi.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://apple-pi.livejournal.com/"><b>apple_pi</b></a></span>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lipgloss

**Author's Note:**

> This little bit of PWP was inspired by, and written for, the marvellously sexy and kinky [](http://apple-pi.livejournal.com/profile)[**apple_pi**](http://apple-pi.livejournal.com/).

 

"Aw, c'mon, Bills," Dom wheedled.

"I said no. I already let you paint my nails, you nancy git."

"But I bet you'd look so good. And I know you'd taste good. And you might like it."

Billy just looked at him over the tops of his reading glasses.

"Please?" Dom gave him his best puppy eyes. "For me?"

He sighed. Deeply.

Dom bounded to his feet and went running for the bedroom. He returned with a small tube and threw himself into Billy's lap. "Pucker up, Bills," he ordered gleefully.

Billy sighed again, and simply opened his mouth slightly as he'd always done when being made up in the theatre.

"No, like you're going to kiss me," Dom instructed, eyes glued to Billy's pert lips. When they were shaped to his satisfaction, he unscrewed the lid of the tube he'd brought, withdrew the soft wand, and began dabbing it on Billy's lips.

Billy's nose twitched.

"Smells good, doesn't it?" Dom grinned, still thickly applying the pinkish gloss to Billy's mouth, making sure it was evenly distributed. "It's candy flavoured. Smells just like sweets I used to buy for a penny when I was a little sprog."

Billy's eyebrows rose. "You're using me to return to your childhood? I find that vaguely disturbing, Dominic."

"Don't be daft," Dom said, fondly exasperated. "It's just a favourite flavour, is all. So, what do you think?"

"Well..." Billy pressed his lips together, smearing and smoothing the gloss about. "It's...sticky."

"Yeah. Takes a bit of getting used to, I s'pose." Dom watched Billy's mouth as it formed shapes and silent words, testing the feel of the thick liquid on his skin. His voice lowered as he said, "It looks really good, Bill."

"Yeah? Lemme see." He waited until Dom climbed off him, and then rose to cross the living room and look at himself in the mirror in the hall. He didn't look remarkably different, he decided, until one noticed that his lips were wet, shiny, with a hint of glitter. He pressed them together again, and then made a surprised face. "It _tastes_ like sweets, too."

Dom grinned and stood directly behind him, his arms around Billy's waist, peering over his shoulder. "Good, isn't it? Do you like how it looks?"

Billy cocked his head. "Don't think I'd wear it in public. But for you? Yeah, I kind of like it."

Dom turned him around. "Let's see if you like it for kissing." He leaned in and planted his lips on Billy's, kissing him hard and fast and backing him up against the wall. He opened his mouth, teased at Billy's candy-flavoured lips with his tongue, and then swept through his mouth, both their lips slick and slippery with the gloss and sweetness spreading everywhere. Dom felt Billy's cock stiffen in his trousers, knew Billy felt his. He had no clue how long it was before he pulled back, panting, wiping stray stickiness away from around his mouth with the back of his hand.

Billy's lips stayed parted, and he breathed heavily, rapidly. "Sugary. Slidey," was all he could manage.

Dom laughed breathlessly, dropping his forehead to Billy's shoulder. "Yeah. So have I won you over to wearing gloss for me, Bills?"

"Perhaps," Billy puffed. "Want to try one more thing first. Before I decide for sure."

"Yeah? What's that?"

He wiped away the excess that had smeared off his lips, gently pushed Dom away, and returned to the living room. "Need you to put more on me," he called over his shoulder.

Dom hurried after him, scooping up the tube off the coffee table where he'd left it. He carefully applied fresh gloss to Billy's lips with the wand, breathing deeply of the renewed scent of sweets. "There."

"Is it good and thick?" Billy asked, and there was the strangest note in his voice that made Dom's stomach flutter.

He eagerly added more. "Yeah."

"Good." Billy took the sparkling tube from his hand and set it down on the table, and then not-so-gently pushed Dom backwards into the armchair.

"What--" His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. "What are you up to, Bill?"

"Well, I like gloss for kissing. Just seeing if I like it for anything else," Billy said smoothly, kneeling in front of the chair, tapered fingers making short work of the button on Dom's fly.

"Oh, God." Dom was instantly fully hard.

Billy tugged at Dom's trousers, pulling them down to his knees when Dom lifted his arse enough to allow it. "Sugary," he reminded him with a predatory smile. "Slidey." He smacked his lips together.

"Oh, _God_ ," Dom groaned. He looked down at Billy's mouth, gorgeously curved lips glistening, glittering. "Let me see," he growled. "Let me see them on me."

Billy obligingly bent over, and after a brief swipe of his tongue to coax Dom's erection up into the proper position, rounded gleaming lips over the head of his cock. He then slid his mouth down, the gloss letting skin glide smoothly over skin.

Dom gasped, the cool of the lipgloss immediately overwhelmed by the heat of Billy's mouth, and the lube-like slickness felt incredibly good. The sparkle left on his cock as Billy's head came up again was just an added bonus.

"Pretty boy," Billy murmured, taking care not to lick his lips as he usually did during a blowjob. "Glamour cock."

Dom snorted breathlessly. "'S that a new fashion statement?"

"Glamour cock? Yeah. Think I'll have it printed on a t-shirt for you to wear when we go out." He dropped his head down again, quickly, slickly bobbing up and down several times before letting Dom go with a sticky kiss to the head of his thick erection. "You taste even better than usual when you taste like sweets, you know."

"Fucking hell, Bill--" Dom's head dropped against the back of the armchair. "Feels so good."

"So you like it with lipgloss?" Billy asked, his smile amused and lusty.

"Fuck, yes. I'll show you later, if you like," Dom promised pleadingly. "Just don't stop there-- _please_."

"Oh, I have no intention of stopping there. I just wanted to admire you with glitter on your prick." Billy did just that, craning his head to take in the sight of Dom's full erection standing before him, sparkling faintly in the light from the window. Just as Dom opened his mouth to beg again, Billy dropped his head down, taking Dom's cock deep into his throat and swallowing hard.

"Oh, _Jesus, Bill_ \--" Dom gasped, his hips arching up, driving himself as far as he could into Billy's mouth, until that small nose was buried in his hair. As Billy's tongue worked his shaft, Dom's hips bucked and thrust, and he made the most embarrassing inarticulate noises until he came hard several short minutes later.

Billy swallowed, and sucked, and eventually lapped and soothed, before letting Dom slide from his mouth and crawling up to kiss him deeply.

Dom moaned breathlessly. Billy tasted of sex and sweets and sweat, and it was the headiest combination of scents and flavours that Dom had ever encountered. "God, Bill," he panted when Billy finally removed his tongue from Dom's mouth. "I think I really, _really_ like it with lipgloss."

"Me too," Billy practically purred, nibbling Dom's jaw with still-sticky lips. "Where'd you buy it?"

"Chemist's in town. Think we should get some more?"

"Think we ought to buy his entire stock," Billy grinned against his cheek. "Glamour cock."


End file.
